


Kiss Ca(r)m   +English Version+

by Mckie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Kiss Cam AU, POV Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has taken Ell out to a basketball game, but things aren't going as well as she hoped. </p><p>Worst date ever.</p><p>But then the kiss cam does its thing and transforms her night for the better..</p><p>Kiss Cam AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Ca(r)m](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065191) by [Mckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie). 



> Hey, Creampuffs!
> 
> This is a little story I wrote in spanish but someone told me it was a good idea if I traslated it. 
> 
> This story was inspired in a prompt I saw in Tumblr about a video but I can't remember where. So pretty pretty please, if you know who made it let me know, so I can thank them and give them their credit. 
> 
> Mckie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who already read it, I have a beta now! The sweetest and nice beta I could ask for so altought my english is not my first language he made my mess look a lot better. So, this is the beta proof version.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta [niallmccfanfic](http://niallmccfanfic.tumblr.com/) you're the best :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

It’s half-time in the game. Or something like that. In fact, you've never been a fan of sports, but you won’t complain if it's the perfect excuse to have a hot woman sitting next to you.  
  
You and Ell have been hanging out for months now. If by 'hanging out' you mean phone calls at two a.m. to tell you she's alone in her apartment and almost demand you come over to have sex with her.  
  
And it’s not that that it bothers you, but for some reason, you're tired of the same routine.  
  
It's strange because you'd wouldn’t usually complain about having a woman like Ell waiting in her warm bed, ready to do nonPG-13 things with you. But after that, what else is left?  
  
Tradition says you give her a little kiss and leave her apartment at the first light in the morning.  
  
You rarely acknowledged it, but something inside tells you that you need more than that. You're craving something else. Or someone else. Maybe.   
  
So what happens next is that you are at this basketball game, hoping to turn it into a date with Ell. That's how those stupid romantic movies work? Don’t they?  
  
At least that's what you thought until you see the light blonde's attention is more focused on her cell-phone than you.   
  
"Ell, cut it out? You're not even watching the game."  
  
"And you are? Tell me Carmilla, which one’s our team then?"  
  
"Uhm ... The guy with the striped shirt?"  
  
"That's the referee, Carmilla!"  
  
"Okay, I have no idea what's going on, but I wanted to spend a little time with you. Could we at least do that?"  
  
Ell stops for a moment and puts her phone in the pocket of your jacket which she has around her shoulders. You go to hold her hand, and she grudgingly accepts it.   
  
The teams are in their seats watching their respective angry coach, dressed in a suit and pounding on what looks like a board while he's screaming like crazy. Ell tries to stifle a yawn to hide her boredom. You aren’t any more entertained than she is, but you try at least to pay some attention to what’s happening in the game so as to have some sort of conversation between the two of you.   
  
The key word is 'try' because a few minutes later, Ell's phone rings again and she loosens her grip on your hand to answer it. You try to keep your poise while the cheerleaders make their 'halftime' show. At least the brunette one on the left isn't that bad.  
  
Suddenly the stadium goes crazy, shouting, whistling and clapping. You see an old lady pointing her finger to the set of screens that are suspended in the center of the court. That's what it’s called, right? Your gaze is drawn to it.  
  
You could see a cheesy template with a red heart in the middle of the screen. On the bottom right of the design, there's a 'Go Silas Vamps!' above a poorly drawn basketball.  On the left, there are some hearts around curved letters revealing the caption, 'Kiss Cam.'   
  
Within the heart, you see a couple kissing passionately. Perhaps more PDA than you’d prefer to witness, but you still think it's nice to see.  
  
The next couple on-screen is the old lady who pointed out the screen minutes ago and a man who seems to be her husband. She gives him a peck on the lips. They look really happy to display their love to everyone. You smile a little because it is part of what you're secretly looking for.  
  
Two more couples later and Ells' still immersed in her cell phone without saying a word, when you feel more stares than you want focused on you. The 'Zetas Bros' in the front rows are looking around to gawk at you, while whistling like a bunch of Neanderthals.  
  
When you look back to the screen, you recognize the people on it. The stupid heart encloses you and the tall blonde on your right. The same blond who has no idea what's going on.  
  
When you realize what’s happening, you try to elbow Ell subtly. The blonde responds with a bored 'mmm?' without taking her gaze from the device, so you elbow her a little harder.   
  
"What do you want, Carmilla?" she groans.  
  
You point out the screens on the ceiling, and an annoyed Ell raises her gaze to where your finger points.  
  
"Oh, my God! What is that?"  
  
"A kiss-cam, Ell. It's supposed to…"  
  
"I know how a Kiss-cam works, Carmilla. But you hardly expect me to play into something that vulgar. It’s idiocy. I'm not going to kiss you in front of all these sweaty, drunk and horny college students just because they want to see two hot women kissing to fulfill their lesbian fantasies."  
  
The camera continues filming the two of you for a few seconds more until it goes to another couple. The guy just sees the camera and he's practically devouring his girlfriend's lips.  
  
A siren announces that the match is ready to resume. Or at least you think that's what’s happening when you see the players take a position within the rectangle, while one of the striped guys has the ball in his hands.  
  
Meanwhile, Ell turns her attention back to her phone.  
  
"Babe, can you get me another beer?"  
  
"Ell, the game just restarted. You could have asked at half-time."  
  
"First of all, it was just the first quarter not ‘half-time,' she sighs. “Secondly, you have no idea what's going on out on the court.Thirdly, missing two minutes of a game that you don't even understand won’t kill you."  
  
You get up lazily from your seat and go to buy her a beer. What the hell, you might as well get yourself one too.

  
When you return to your seat, you pass the beer cup to Ell, who takes it in her free hand and takes a sip.  
  
"Carmilla! What the hell is this!? "  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"This is warmer than coffee. You could have at least asked for a cold one."  
  
You sigh in exasperation and mutter whisper something like, 'I'm sorry' under your breath.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
You hear a faint murmur coming from the seat to your left. And for the first time tonight, you turn your gaze into that direction. And you thank heaven that you did.  
  
Sitting next to you is a gorgeous tiny girl, with disheveled honey hair and wearing an oversized foam finger with the words 'Silas #1' on one of her hands. She’s so petite that the thing practically covers her forearm. The girl's still facing forward, acting as if she never said a word.

  
You think she's incredibly cute. What the hell, Carmilla? You never think that about a woman. That she's sexy, perhaps. That she has a hot body, definitely. That it would be a delight to have her in your bed, of course.

 

But never 'cute'. What the hell?  
  
The woman shouts a very enthusiastic 'Go Vamps!' and turns her free hand into a fist in support of the cavemen on the court.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Uhm?"  
  
"Do you have something to say, Cutie?"  
  
"Oh, my God! Did I say that out loud? I am sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't want to be rude or pry. I just thought what your girlfriend said was really rude. I mean, I don't know why she didn't want to kiss you because, I mean, Oh, my God! Wow! You're ... Wow! I wouldn't mind kissing you whenever I could. So, I don't understand why she refused to do so. I think it’s kind of cute to show the world that you're with someone you love, or someone you care about, or just someone who you really feel attracted to. I mean, you're ... super hot and beautiful and attractive and did I mention hot? I don't know why she couldn't just give you a sweet kiss and smile without making a big deal about refusing. I don't know ... and I ... I'm sorry, I'll shut up because you're looking at me like I’m  this weird, nosey and irritating girl. I am so sorry. I'll just stop talking and watch this match that I don't even understand at all, but it looks interesting and...  Go, Silas!? "  
  
You can’t help but chuckle when you saw the clumsy way in which the honey blonde tries to make herself understood. You may notice her shoulders relax when she see’s you’re charmed. A small smile makes your heart flutter, and you can't deny that you find her even cuter the second time around. Which ugh! Goddamnit, Karnstein!   
  
"It’s okay, Cupcake; I know what you mean, and I know she seems rude, but she's not my girlfriend, we're just ahm ... 'study buddies' so I really shouldn't expect the girlfriend treatment."  
  
"But surely you deserve something more? I mean, I don't know you, but you seem nice, and you're beautiful and can I repeat that you're hot? Because you are, really. And I think you could easily find someone who would treat you the way you deserve, who appreciates what you are. Sorry if I'm prying again, but I've seen you being really sweet to her and give her your leather jacket, take her hand and go for her beer even though you’re missed part of the game and while you were there, our team managed  to take the lead with an excellent play by Kirsch and you missed it because you were out looking for her drink and she still didn’t appreciate it. I don't think that's fair. I mean, if you were my girlfriend, well ... I wouldn’t ask for a beer, maybe a grape soda, but I couldn't do anything else except hug and kiss you to thank you for it."  
  
When she finally finishes speaking, you gaze into her eyes for the first time, and they seem to shine in the same way that the stars do; those beautiful stars that illuminate the darkest nights and you love them, both of them. They are truly beautiful. She looks even more gorgeous with the soft pink coloring her cheeks. You are lost in her eyes when another klaxon sounds from the stadium speakers, making everyone know that another time-out has occurred.  
  
Both of you make yourselves more comfortable in your seats, and you can't help but think about what this woman said. You're shocked that in just a few minutes, you were captivated by her. The funny thing is, she noticed every that you did for Ell, and you are sure that Ell didn’t even notice when you gave her your jacket. It was just at the beginning of the match when she hugged herself, and you realized she was cold; so without thinking twice, you took your jacket and put it around her shoulders.  
  
Saying Ell's attention is still transfixed by whatever’s on her phone is an understatement.   
  
But you find yourself putting your arm around her shoulders to try and hug her. You find it odd to have attended this game in the hope of it turning into a date with Ell, but you’ve actually spent most of your time talking to a stranger.  
  
Ell’s phone rings insistently, and she answers it. She doesn’t even acknowledge your attempt to embrace her.  
  
The minutes pass and you find yourself looking around the hall; it’s full of jumping kids, annoying college girls and proud fathers. Ugh!.  
  
Some Zetas have taken off their shirts and each have a letter painted on their chests to spell out ‘Silas Vamps.’ You can’t but help notice that the 'S' of the vamps has been replaced with a 'Z.' Geniuses! They can't even spell properly. You'll never know how they got into college. You roll your eyes at the scene.  
  
You hear some howls and hooting again. When you look at the screens, you groan. For the second time, you can see your image next to Ell inside of the stupid heart. This time, you touch her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, my God! Really? They will not give up! Do they think I’m going to kiss you, just because we are on the screen? What the hell Carmilla! What are you doing to make them believe that we are going to kiss in front of all these people? I told you this would be dull. We could have stayed in my apartment, doing more ‘interesting' things than this."  
  
Ell has covered the receiver of her cell phone while she's looking at you almost indecently. Or to be more accurate, totally indecently. But soon she returns to her phone call without paying more attention to the screens.  
  
For the first time, you feel uncomfortable around Ell. Because despite being aware that there isn't a real relationship between you two or that you even have any feelings for her, for once in your life you expected to be treated as a real person by her and not as a piece of meat. You’re not just somebody that she can use for her own pleasure. Fuck!  
  
Any hope you had fades away when she spoke to you like that in front of all those people. You try to keep the disappointment off your face, but you already know you’ve failed. A little kiss would have made you happy. That's all you have been waiting for from her. But no.   
  
Between 'boos' and some jeers, the camera finally moves away from you and Ell. You can see other couples doing what you have been denied. Twice.  
  
A couple of 'Summers' laughing and kissing, one of them embraced around the neck by the other one while she can’t help but smile.  
  
Some girl gives a small peak on the lips to tease her boyfriend, and he responds giving her a long kiss.  
  
One little boy kisses a girl on the cheek while the little brunette girl can only open her mouth wide in surprise.  
  
Great! Even a five-year-old girl got a kiss. Yet you, a grown woman, can’t even persuade Ell to give you one. Pathetic, Karnstein!  
  
You know, like the stranger said, one little kiss would have satisfied you. It didn’t need to be a passionate kiss, just a small gesture to show that you have someone that cares for you and maybe someday, love you.  
  
"Could you get me another beer? And this time, it better not be one that feels like hot chocolate," says Ell grumpily, while putting her call on hold.  
  
You would rather not fight with her again. So, you're about to get up when you see the honey blonde, the 'cute one,' taking her cup and draining the last of it into her mouth. You’re pretty sure that she’s drinking grape soda. When nothing else comes out of the container, the woman lifts it so that it’s completely vertical over her mouth and hits the bottom of it to make the ice fall. All the ice cubes fall together at once, filling her mouth completely and almost choking her. The blonde immediately spits them back into the cup, and you wish you could laugh openly at her being so cute. Her chin is drenched with melted ice, and she cleans it with the sleeve of her 'Silas University' sweatshirt.  
  
You want to laugh so hard at that moment, but thankfully the gods take pity on you for once and you manage to hold it back. She's just adorable!  
  
When you return, you hand Ell her drink. This time, you've made sure that her beer is almost as cold as her heart. Good one, Karnstein! You should write it down, so you don't forget it next time.   
  
But you also have another cup in your hand and you pass it to the other blonde when Ell isn't paying attention. You doubt she cares anyway.   
  
You see the look that passes from confusion to gratitude that the honey blonde gives you and you will return the gesture with a breathy chuckle. When she takes the cup, you sit and approach to whisper slowly in her ear.  
  
"I noticed the lack of grape soda, Buttercup, and I thought you would need more in your system to cope with this insufferable game."  
  
With raised eyebrows, she looks inside the cup confirming that it is indeed grape soda. A smile appears on that beautiful face and you feel a strong urge to be the reason that that smile will never be erased from there.  
  
But that’s a stupid thought. You’ve just met this girl and don’t even know her name. All you can do is imagine what it would have been like have brought someone like her instead of Ell. Not only 'someone like her,' but actually being with her.  
  
"Thank you. Mmm ... delicious, "she says in a whisper after sipping her drink. You can almost feel the warmth in your cheeks after hearing that. What the hell? A pretty girl just whispers a few words and you blush like a fucking teenager? Get your shit together, Carmilla Karnstein!  
  
"And why are you here? I mean, I'm glad you're here because, well... you brought me grape soda but I mean your ... 'study buddy' seems like she doesn't enjoy basketball and it's clear that you couldn’t care less about this match either."  
  
"Well, actually this was an attempt to 'date.' Ell is not a big sports fan, but my brother couldn't make it, so he gave me the tickets. And I thought it would be fun to do something that didn't involve nudity between us. I realize now it was foolish to think that someone would want to spend some time with me without sex being involved. You probably think it's stupid. I shouldn't be complaining about girls wanting to sleep with me," you reply.  
  
"I'd do it."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I mean, I'd go out with you, on a date and spend time just talking to you and getting to know you. You have this mysterious broody air that tells me there's more there than meets the eye. And besides, I think it's a silly stereotype that a beautiful woman has nothing to say or can't be gentle or is too dumb to provide good conversation. And you look like a very smart person."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I am very smart too."  
  
This time, you can’t help laughing because her naivety is amusing.  
  
"No, Cupcake, I mean, why are you here? You don’t look like a sports fan either."  
  
"Oh! No, well, my best friend's boyfriend plays for the Silas team, and he's also a very good friend of mine, so we're here to support him. She always makes me come to cheer him on, and some matches are actually enjoyable, but not for the game itself. Cheering and screaming to vent exam stress is good though. It can be fun."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. My little brother loves these games. He's a very proud sports fan, and he's yelling at the TV all the freaking time."  
  
"Little brother?"  
  
"Yeah, well, actually we're twins, but I'm older than him by 16.98 minutes."  
  
"And that makes you wiser?"  
  
"Totally!"  
  
"You seem to have a very good relationship with him?" the girl asks.  
  
"Yeah, well there are days when we want to kill each other, pluck heads, remove our intestines, make us eat the other's bladder, normal sibling things. But overall, we get on quite well."  
  
Is that the music of heaven? Oh no! The little blonde is laughing.  
  
"I can only imagine you two fighting like cat and dog. You'd be the cat of course.“  
  
"Would I?"  
  
"Totally," she replies with a grin.  
  
The blonde seems entirely convinced by her theory. You decide to leave it be because there's another irritating klaxon that marks the end of another quarter. Or whatever Ell named it? Oh, shit! Right! Ell is beside you, still attached to her cell phone without the slightest remorse. You lean back in your seat to see the cheerleaders come on court again. Suddenly the hot brunette cheerleader no longer seems worthy of your attention.  
  
Cheers and howls are coming from the 'Zetas' when, for the third consecutive time tonight, the camera focuses on Ell and you. You close your eyes because you swear that when you manage to find out where that dimwit is, you’re going to kill the damn camera director.  
  
This time, you don’t even try to get Ell's attention and turn to the opposite side to distract yourself with the other blonde.  
  
You think the correct term is 'myocardial infarction.' It's definitely what you feel when you find a pair of lips on yours. Sweet and soft lips that taste of grape soda and chocolate chip cookies. There is a third unrecognizable taste, but you're sure it's typical of their owner.  
  
You don't know when you started to kiss her back, but what you can be sure of, is that this is the best kiss you've ever had. It has nothing to do with those received while naked in the throes of passion, coming from someone that often doesn't even have a face or a name worth remembering.  
  
On the contrary, it is soft and intimate, as if both of you want to discover everything about the other. Although you initially register the screams and cheers around you, it’s as if the stadium had magically emptied after a few seconds, because you’ve become lost in the taste of this lovely blondes lips. You can't hear anything because the only thing that you’re aware of is her.  
  
One hand rests on your cheek, and you swear you could die of happiness at that moment. That kiss makes you feel so much; both the warmth passing through your body and the chill running through your spine. You think you hear a voice calling your name, followed by fast and furious footsteps moving further away.  
  
You reluctantly open your eyes, because you're afraid that doing so would wake you up from this beautiful dream. When you do, you have a divine vision in front of you. The tiny honey blonde human slowly opens her eyes too, and her lips are slightly parted, so that you feel her heavy breathing.  
  
"That shouldn't have happened," she says eventually.  
  
You freeze for a moment. What were you thinking, Karnstein? Of course, you shouldn't have returned the kiss! Dumbass!   
  
Mumbling a 'sorry,' you lower your gaze and try to get away, but the blonde still has her hand on your cheek, and she stops you. You look at her to find a broad smile and almost stunned expression.  
  
"No, I mean, I just wanted to kiss you on the cheek, but you turned at the same time, and I couldn't stop, and then you kissed me back, and I no longer wanted to stop and wanted to thank you for the soda and ..."  
  
You shut the girl up with another kiss. God! Do the tiny blonde’s lips need to say so many words when you could be doing better things with them now? You kiss her, kiss after kiss until you can't breathe anymore.  
  
When you break apart again, both of you are laughing.  
  
"Hey, vampire! Your girlfriend left over ten minutes ago."  
  
Says a tall ... Whoa! ‘huge' redhead who is sitting next to the blonde. You have no idea how you missed 'Xena'. Girlfriend?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Oh! Right!  
  
You look to your right to find an empty seat where Ell was sitting. Ten minutes? Wow! How does this blonde play with time like it's magic?  
  
You sit up straight trying to see the rest of the game. Lie. You’re not really sure what else to say to the blonde. You had been kissing for several minutes and what are you supposed to say to her now?  
  
A tall puppy, the same height as Clifford, (What did their mothers fed them as babies? Radiation?) makes a three point shot, and 'Silas Vamps' are in the lead again. The honey blonde screams as if she were cheering a rock star. She jumps and shouts, throwing her arms into the air. The man turns in the direction of the redhead friend to blow a kiss that ‘Xena’ catches and places in her jacket pocket. Gag! Gross!  
  
The blonde sits back down, and you think it's better to get out of there when you feel a weight on your shoulders. Immediately you turn around to find one of the blondes arms is around you.  
  
You raise an eyebrow in surprise, but you can not fight the smirk that adorns your face.  
  
"What?" she asks, and you move your gaze towards her arm.  
  
"Oh! I told you if you'd brought me grape soda I'd hug you and kiss you, and you did, so ... "  
  
The blonde shrugged as if there were nothing extraordinary about it. You lean back in your seat to fit into the blonde's hug properly and move closer to her.  
  
"Carmilla."

"Laura," she replies with a smile.

 


	2. The things you do for this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beta proof version.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta [niallmccfanfic](http://niallmccfanfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Mckie.

"Laura, No! Come on; this isn't necessary."

“Oh! It is! Sure it is! Oof!"

You watch your girlfriend almost slip from the edge of the window, certain that your heart wasn't this bad before you met this woman. She's the one who always knows how to make it beat faster than it should. From emotion, excitement or love. Gosh! You're so disgustingly in love with her. But she doesn’t need to know that yet. Eventually, she'll discover it. Right?

 

But now you can add a new feeling to that list; the worry about been caught when you're about to commit a crime. Maybe that's a little too much. But at least that's how your heart feels now.

 

You try to help your girl. But she's stubborn enough to make her own way into the apartment before you can even touch her.

 

"Aha! I told you it was easy," says Laura as she does her famous Hollis-Awesome-Happy-Dance, complete with terrible robot moves. You always wonder why, but honestly, you already know how of a dork your Cupcake is. So, not a chance. And yeah, you love that dork. But shhh.

 

"It's alright, Cupcake. Let's just do what we came here to do for and go. I don't feel like getting caught and going to jail. Everyone says that it’s nothing remotely like Orange Is The New Black. So, if there's no Alex Vause there, there shouldn't be a Carmilla Karnstein either.”

 

"Uhm. Hold it there, lady killer. One cute girlfriend isn't enough for you? Also aren’t you being a little dramatic?

 

"I'm not dramatic. I'm realistic. Anyway. I have enough cuteness and hotness in my life thanks to you Laura Hollis."

 

You kiss her. You kiss her, because there's nothing you enjoy more than feeling her lips on yours. Since that accidental kiss at the basketball game, you're addicted to her. Her lips. Her touch. Her skin. Her taste. Her. Just everything about her. Sap!

 

Laura kisses you back, and for a moment, you forget where the two of you and nearly throw her on the bed when a 'woof' sound catches your attention.

 

"Oh my God, you're so adorable!"

"Thanks, Cutie. I never get tired of hearing that," you reply with a flirty smirk.

Laura responds with her usual eye roll. But you still catch a smile on her face. That bewitching smile that makes you do the same. Stop it, Karnstein!

 

"Full of yourself much?"

"Can’t help it if my girlfriend keeps mentioning it all the time."

"Well, maybe she should stop. Also, are you finally admitting that you're cute?"

 

Now it’s Laura who's wearing the smirk. And you really shouldn't be still thinking about tackling her to the bed and kissing it off her face. Fuck!

 

"Shut up." "Make me."

Oh no, she did not just say that. Laura, you're really not helping here. At all.

 

There's another 'woof' and for the first time, you notice that there’s a puppy in the apartment, wagging its tail as it prances from side to side in front of Laura. She kneels to pet the dog and starts to play with him, babbling cutesy things to it as if it was a baby. You're almost certain now what her Christmas gift will be.

 

You might be a little whipped.

 

"Isn't this little buddy so cute, Carm?"

"We supposed to be looking for my jacket, Cupcake." "Isn't he? Say it."

Laura takes the dog from the carpet and lifts it in front of your face. He's actually really cute. No, you're not going to admit it aloud.

 

So instead, you raise one eyebrow to your girlfriend.

 "Say it or we'll be very sad if you don't," says Laura while pouting.

A pout. A fucking pout from this girl is all that it takes to make you do whatever she wants.

 

You’re definitely whipped.

"Jesus, Laura. OK fine, he's cute."

"Aaaw. Aren't you a softie?"

"I swear to God, Cupcake."

 

She giggles. You love when she does that. You're so deeply in love with her. Honestly, it's gross. You should tell her. You should. You look at Laura playing with the puppy in her arms. Is six months too soon? Will she be thrilled? Excited? Scared? Will she run away from you after the little confession (maybe not so little) of your feelings for her?

 

"Alright, puppy. We need to retrieve something that your owner shouldn't have. So, it was nice meeting you, but we need to get into Seeker mode and find our Golden Snitch."

 

Laura places her hands around her eyes as if she was wearing goggles after she puts the dog on the carpet again.

 

"Oh my God!” you groan. “Please tell me you didn’t just make a Harry Potter reference."

 

“I though you didn’t understand it."

 

"You watch those fucking movies every damn weekend, Buttercup."

 

"Yeah, but you always fall asleep in the middle of them."

 

Or maybe you just love cuddling with her. But surely that counts as classified information?

 

"Yeah, sweetheart, but you never shut up about it."

 

"Whatever."

 

Your girlfriend opens the closet door. She checks the right hand side while you look on the left.  After a few minutes, she yells.

 

"Yes! I got it, babe!"

"You're the best, Cupcake."

You kiss her on her forehead. And on her cheek. And on her lips again. And again. Actually, you nearly lose yourself in the taste of those sweet lips.

 

"OK. Time to go, Creampuff."

 

You try to loosen your hold, but one of her hands holds you in place, and she keeps kissing you, making you feel dizzy. But it’s the right sort of dizzy. Weakness in your knees and all that.

 

When she parts from you, you can see her face imitating your grin. Gosh, how you love this girl. You love her so much.

 

"Let's go home, baby," she whispers into your ear.

 

She fucking whispers in the huskiest voice you've ever heard coming from her. And you realize that she’s calling your apartment ‘home.’ You wish that was true, that you could live with her every freaking day of your life. Forever.

 

You move to close the damn closet door and when you turn around you can see Laura, with your leather jacket in one arm and the puppy in the other.

 

"Cupcake, what are you doing?" "Can we..."

She bites her bottom lip. This girl is impossible. And you're putty in her hands. Argh! "Laura, we can't take Ell's puppy."

"This little one shouldn't be left alone in this huge apartment. He's so tiny and innocent; he could get hurt or eat something he shouldn't or even bite some plastic or worse an electric cable. You can't let him die here! Besides, she kept your leather jacket after that game."

 

"Yeah, sweetheart. But we're talking about a living being, not a jacket. How would you feel if someone kidnapped your puppy?"

 

"Don't be a meanie. He loves us."

 

As if on cue, the cute puppy from hell happily licks the petite girl’s face. Ugh. The little traitor.

 

"We can't, sweetheart. In fact, we shouldn't even be here.”

 "Can’t we have one?" says Laura in a faint murmur.

You raise your eyebrows in surprise.

It’s almost as hard as telling her how you feel. But you can’t do that either. Coward!

So you try and change the subject instead.

"We?"

"I mean only if you want to….”

“No, I mean..."

Suddenly, there's a noise at the front door. And the dog starts to bark and squirm, trying to get out of Laura's grip.

 

She places him on the carpet, and the two of you run to the closet to hide inside.

 

Laura still has your jacket in her arms. The noise gets louder. Someone has entered the apartment, and you hear keys being thrown into the hallway vase. Then some steps. Too many steps for one person. Wet kisses. Ugh, the bed sounds like it’s being assaulted. Little moans. Argh. Agitated breaths. Louder moans.

 

OK, that’s it. You're an intruder. But you’d rather go to jail than listen to your ex study-buddy having sex with someone else.

 

You decide to come out of the closet. Not the first time you’ve had to do that. Pun intended.

 

You grab Laura's hand to get her out of there as soon as possible.

 

"Carmilla?!"

"Hey, Ell! Uhm. I just... I needed my leather jacket and yeah, so. Bye. Good to see you looking so well."

Rambling. You're fucking rambling like your girlfriend. Stupid Cupcake.

"Laura?!"

"Oh, my God, Betty! What are you doing here?"

"This is my girlfriend's apartment. What are YOU doing here?"

 

"She had my girlfriend's jacket. I'm so sorry. We don't mean to bother your... whatever you're doing. And we were leaving as it isn't a good idea to get caught by your ex in her apartment. But then you came back, so we thought we could hide from Ell in the closet, and then you get a little more... Uhm... passionate and we should really go now. So sorry. Please don't call the police. I'm too young to be bitter about losing all my hopes and dreams."

 

You pull out your girlfriend before she gives Ell any more ideas about getting the pair of you jailed for breaking and entering.

 

"OK. Bye!” says Laura, while waving awkwardly at the two confused girls on the bed.

 

Three blocks later and Laura's losing it. She laughs like there's no tomorrow. Her arms are wrapped around your leather jacket pressing it to her stomach while trying to control herself.

 

"What are you laughing at? That was so fucking awkward. They were about to have sex and then we were going to die of old age in jail.”

 

Laura rolls her eyes. "You're such a baby."

"Am not!"

Ok. Maybe that doesn't help, Karnstein.

"Yes, you are. But you're MY baby."

Ugh. Asshole. She knows. She does.

"What about going home, Cupcake?" you say, giving her your best seduction eyes and putting your hands around her waist to pull her close to you.

 

"You're so easy."

 "Just shut up and kiss me." "Always, Ma'am."

You're lost in her arms and lips when a sudden breeze makes her shiver. So you take your jacket from her hands and place it around her shoulders and rub her arms to warm her up.

 

"Home?"

 

“Let’s go home, baby” your tiny girlfriend pleads, and you happily oblige by taking her hand. 

 

You’ve learned that walking with Laura is one of the most comforting things that you've ever done. You don't even have to talk; just feeling her hand in yours is amazing.

 

But, come on. Every little thing about Laura feels amazing. Like the way she's always playing with her hair. Or the look she gives you in the morning, like the most priceless gift in the world, when you watch her wake up in your bed. Or the smile that adorned her face when she caught you staring at her when she was dancing around your kitchen in just her panties and one of your button-ups while cooking breakfast for you. Or the way she worries her lip or bites her tongue in concentration as she writes notes for her articles.

 

Or the way she frowns when she's about to...

"Babe! What's wrong?" you hear Laura ask.

You turn to see her watching you with a puzzled look on her face. When her eyebrows rise again at your lack of response, she gives a nod with her head to your hand holding hers. You’re gripping hers so tightly that your hand is almost white and hers almost red because of your strength. You drop her hand and give her a concerned look.

 

"Oh! My God! I'm so sorry, Laura. I wasn't aware. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you all right, Creampuff?"

 

Laura giggles as she flexes her hand.

 

"I'm all right, Carm. But what were you thinking about to make you crush my hand like that?"

 

You don't want to lie to her. But 'I was thinking about that sexy face you make when you're having an orgasm' is probably not a very polite thing to say.

It's accurate but definitely not polite.

 

"Hey, it's okay, Carm. It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, anytime. I'm here for you and I'll not going to drop your hand for anything. Not even if you crush it again,"  smiles the most beautiful girl in the universe.

 

And she's right there in front of you, looking into your eyes with her annoyingly breathtaking hazel ones and her beautiful smile. Ugh. How come this amazing girl is your girlfriend?

 

Laura takes your hand in hers and walks again. That simple gesture lets you know that everything is fine. And you know it is since she came into your life. Just one word, one look, one smile from her and your whole world is fixed. You still don't know what you did to deserve her. ~~~~

But with every breath you take, you give thanks that Laura Hollis is in your life. ~~~~

The woman that owns you. All of you. Body and soul. You fucking love her. Period. So, you unconsciously breathe, "I love you."

Of course, you would have to do it like that. Idiot!

 

Laura is one step ahead of you when she stops dead in her tracks. She's still holding your hand, but she hasn’t responded. You stop too.

 

You start to believe that this must be the most imbecilic thing you've ever done. She's not in love with you. She cares for you. She's a caring, wonderful girlfriend. Or was? She's a warm hearted girl. But she doesn't love you back. It was too soon to say something like that. Only you, Carmilla Karnstein could ruin the best thing that happened to you with just three stupid words.

 

"I'm so so..."

 "Shut up" whispers Laura.

 You’re certain that your heart breaks a little.

"Laura..."

"I said shut up, Carmilla."

Your full name. Okay, now you've definitely ruined everything. And your heart breaks a little more.

 

The seconds seem to drag, and you're thinking about just collecting all the pieces of your broken heart and walking away. So you loosen your grip on her hand and turn around to make your way home when you feel a pair of arms around you. They're like instant glue for your heart. It's as good as new.

 

Almost.

 

"I love you too, Carm." There's the last piece.

You turn around again to hug her back and kiss her. When you see tears falling from her eyes, you're concerned.

 

"Cupcake, you're crying,” you say while stroking the tears from her face with your thumbs.

 

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that you felt the same way as I do. I just thought it was too soon. And you're going to think that I was insane for feeling this way. And I know it is soon. But this is how I feel, and it’s overwhelming to know that you're feeling the same..."

 

You cut off her rambling by putting her gorgeous lips to much better use.

 

So, you kiss her. And kiss her again. And keep kissing her until there's no earthly way that you can survive without air in your lungs.

 

"So, does this mean that we can have a puppy?" asks your girlfriend in a hopeful voice.

 

You laugh. You just fucking laugh because there's nothing else you can do with this girl. And you're sure Laura knows that this is your way of saying yes to her.

 

Not just to the puppy, but to everything that she is.

 

Honestly, the things you do for this girl.

 

 


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.
> 
> There's no need to say more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.
> 
> This is the beta proof version.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta [niallmccfanfic](http://niallmccfanfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Mckie.

 

It's Friday, and you can’t stop trembling in anticipation of what is going to happen tonight.

 

After the happy 'accident' you had three weeks ago where you met Laura, you’re going to see her again in a few hours. The difference now though is that this will be an actual date. But even since then, both of you have been exchanging texts, consisting of brief good mornings or many others more inquisitive (mainly by Laura), others more flirtatious (by you, naturally). But at the end of every day, there is also a good night message. These are the ones that always leave you with a smile on your lips before bed.

 

Not to mention the not so sporadic times when you dream of her captivating smile and the memory of how those lips tasted against yours.

 

And now you're here, seven changes of clothes later after trying to find the right outfit to wear to this date. Your date with Laura.

 

Your cell phone rings alerting you to a message, and you don’t need to see from who because, from the second day, you have customized the sounds for the calls and messages coming from Laura. Once again, you can’t help smiling.

 

_Cupcake:_

_Hey, Carm! I just wanted to check if I needed to what I should wear for our first date. I know you want it to be all a surprise, but I don’t want to wear the wrong thing._

 

The grin on your face becomes wider when you see the words 'our first date' as if the blonde is counting on there being more dates between you two, almost as if the future between you could be written beyond this single occasion. On the other hand, that makes you feel even more nervous about ruining this opportunity with Laura.

 

Since the little blonde agreed to go out with you, you have done nothing but think and plan where you should take her and what you should do. You've spent so many days forming scenes in your mind of what will happen when you see each other again. Will you be able to avoid the urge to kiss her the instant you have her in front of you? You’re not so sure.

 

It's silly, you know. Under no circumstances, have you have ever felt so nervous about seeing and being with a woman. This is not how life has been for Carmilla Karnstein. Usually, they are the ones that approach you and maybe if one of them is interesting enough to grab your attention, you’ll spend the night with her. But never more than one night.

 

But this is completely different; you don’t want to just spend a night with Laura. You want to get to know her better, in every sense. You want more days with her, you want to woo her, and you don’t know why but there is something inside you that tells you that you might even have feelings for her. Something that you’ve never wanted as much as you do now.

 

If you ever thought about going taking the next step with Ell, you know fate intervened to show you that it wasn’t the right decision.

 

You remain in your own world until your cell phone goes crazy receiving several messages, one after the other.

 

_Cupcake:_

_Carm? Our date is still on tonight, right?_

 

_Cupcake:_

_Not that there is a problem if you don’t want to go out with me, you just have to say it. I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to. We can still get to know each other by text._

 

_Cupcake:_

_Unless you want me to leave you alone and don’t want me to bother you again :(_

 

You realize that several minutes have passed in which you haven’t answered the first message from Laura and after waiting, the blonde has become anxious and is getting the wrong idea. Even with the dread of having made the little cupcake think you're no longer interested, you can’t help but chuckle when Laura rambles even in her texts. It's not the first time she’s done it, but each time you've found it really cute. 

 

Ugh! What has this woman done to you?

 

_Carm:_

_Buttercup, calm down. Nothing has changed, our date is still on. You don’t need to wear anything specific, but I think it is a bit chilly so maybe a light sweater would be good._

 

_Carm:_

_By the way, how can your fingers move so fast?_

 

_Carm:_

_I hope typing is not the only thing they’re good at ;)_

 

A broad smile is still on your face because you can totally imagine a flustered Laura checking your last message.

 

You leave your cell phone on your bedside table check your clothes in the mirror again.

 

The sound of another message echoes back into the room, faster than you expected; It usually takes Laura a little longer to respond to the flirting messages. Not so on this occasion.

 

_Cupcake:_

_Well, maybe you’ll find out tonight ;)_

 

You read the message several times to make sure that Laura actually wrote that; it’s the first time that the blonde has given as good as she got to your flirting. Your mouth goes completely dry in response to the series of images that Laura has implanted in your imagination.

 

Shaking your head, you try to think of a response that doesn’t make you sound like a horny teenager who can’t control their hormones. But maybe it's best to avoid the topic for now. 

 

Just for now, though.

 

_Carm:_

_I'm about to leave home. See you in a few minutes Cupcake._

 

Your shaking hands write the message, and you take one last look in the mirror before grabbing your things and the keys of your car before leaving your apartment.

 

Dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a plain white shirt, your lucky biker boots and your denim jacket to complement the outfit, you walk to the parking lot.

 

It’s not until you get to your car that you realize that both front tires of the vehicle have been punctured and are completely flat. What in the frilly hell!

 

You immediately take out your phone and dial the one contact that you think can save you from this.

 

"Kitty."

 

"William, I need to borrow your car."

 

"What's wrong with yours?"

 

"Someone punctured the front wheels, there's no way I can move it or fix it right now."

 

"And why don’t you just take your motorcycle?"

 

Argh! Why the hell can’t your stupid twin brother just agree without asking so many questions?!

 

"I have a date," you reply patiently.

 

"I thought you were done with Ell?"

 

“I am.”

 

"And taking your motorcycle is not an option because ...?"

 

"No, it's not an option. The weather is cool, and I don’t want to make Laura uncomfortable."

 

"Laura, Uh? Wait, Is Carmilla Karnstein worried about the comfort of her companion? That's new for you. "

 

"Shut up, Willy-boy."

 

"Or is it just that you need the back seat?"

 

You son of a…! You can almost see your brother's eyebrows rising and falling suggestively. You will never understand why there must have been two spermatozoa fertilizing your mother at the same time.

 

"Are you going to lend me your car or not ?!"

 

“Easy there, Kitty. As much as I want to help you in your attempt to impress this new conquest, I can’t. I have a life too, you know. I'm going to take Natalie to a concert, and you may take it for granted that I’ll use my back seat because Nat's roomie needs their room for her own date."

 

"In the first place, it is not a 'conquest.' Second, Ugh! I do not need to hear the details of your lame sex life. "

 

You can hear William's laughter explode on the other side of the line and you’re thinking about why on earth you felt the need to specify that Laura is not just one more of your conquests.

 

"Anyway Kitty, I'm sure I'll be luckier than you tonight. Nat's here. Have fun on your date,” says your brother before hanging up without giving you a chance to answer.

 

Shit!

 

You look at your cell phone, and you decide to write to Laura to let her know that it will take you a little more time to get to her bedroom.

 

_Carm:_

_Trouble with the car, it will take me a few more minutes to get there._

 

Laura answers right away.

 

_Cupcake:_

_Sure. Don’t worry :)_

 

You contemplate calling an Uber to get there, but you really want to be alone with Laura, and not because you plan to do something else in the car as your dimwit brother has hinted. But having someone extra with you is not what you have planned. And you've spent too much time organizing all aspects of this date to make everything works out perfectly that you don’t want anything to ruin it.

 

You sigh because the only alternative you have now is to take your motorcycle; somehow you're going to make this work.

 

After returning to your apartment to grab your helmet and the extra one you have, you race back to the parking lot.

 

Only people that have never used a motorcycle think they’re better in traffic. There is a long tailback on the street that you can’t avoid, and it makes your journey slower than you’d like. It takes you almost twenty minutes longer than planned to get to Laura's building.

 

You hope that the little stop that you did on the way can somehow remedy your delay and the wait that the blonde has been subjected to.

 

When you finally arrive at room 307, you feel your hands sweating in anticipation. You try to clean them against your pants before knocking on the door and putting your hands behind your back holding your helmet and your purchase.

 

"Hey!" Laura says as she opens the door almost a second later.

 

"Hey, Cupcake! I'm sorry for the delay, my car had two flat tires and the traffic in the city is unbelievable. "

 

“Really, you have nothing to worry about, Carm. The good news is you're here. Do you want to come in or do you want us to leave?"

 

You take your time to enjoy the sight in front of your eyes. Laura is wearing a strange checkered wool dress that reaches the mid-calf, but you wonder how she manages to make that garment look so good on her. Hell, you know the blonde would get your attention even if she was wearing nothing. You mean, not anything, but... 

 

It's not the time, Carmilla!

 

"Uhm, I had to bring my motorcycle, so..."

 

Laura looks down at her outfit understanding what you mean.

 

"Oh! Ok, ok, so I'm going to change then."

 

"I am sorry."

 

“Carm, stop. Really, it's not your fault. Give me a couple of minutes to change, and we can leave."

 

Laura opens the door completely to let you in and tells you that you can sit on the small bed on the right while offering you something to drink. You decline, and she goes to her closet to take some clothes to change in the bathroom.

 

You look around you; the room isn’t very big, but it feels cozy. There is a small desk in the corner with an open laptop where you can see Laura is in the middle of writing something called 'Silas and the mysterious case of the disappearing girls.' On the side walls, there are shelves filled with an enormous amount of DVDs. Apparently, the blonde is obsessed with science fiction series that seem to star women mostly. Who even buys DVDs these days?

 

There is an open book on the corner of the bed, and you lean closer to read the open page. She’s obviously a Harry Potter fan, which doesn’t surprise you in the least. You keep walking around the bedroom until your feet stumble over something on the floor.

 

Looking down to find the reason, you spot what seems to be a small piece of red cloth. Putting your helmet on the bed, you bend down to pick it up.

 

When it is between your fingers, the fabric unfolds completely, and you can see that it’s a tiny piece of clothing; But not just any garment. It’s underwear, lace underwear. 

 

Red lace underwear. 

 

Laura's red lace underwear. 

 

Oh God!

 

It must have fallen out of the closet when Laura was getting some new clothes to change into, but it’s inevitable to think of the obvious. Yes, those images from earlier come flooding back to your mind. Thank you, Cupcake!

 

You swallow hard as if the ideas implanted in your brain could be washed away and the hand behind your back clenches without thinking.

 

You're still trying to recover from the shock when Laura opens the bathroom door, and you freeze completely. Great! The blonde has caught you with her underwear in your hands, and you are sure that your face should be the same color as her underwear. 

 

Tiny lace underwear like the one she’s probably wearing right now... 

 

Stop it, perv!

 

Laura takes the garment in one motion leaving you empty handed, and the color on her face is not so different from yours.

 

"Uhm. I'm sorry, I ... I tripped over it, and it had to fall out of the closet, and I was just lifting it, I didn’t know what it was,” you mumble looking everywhere except at Laura.

 

"Carm, stop apologizing. Forget it? Ok?” Laura replies, touching the forearm of the hand behind you.

 

That’s when you realize that you haven’t given your gift to Laura and thinking that you can compensate for how bad everything has gone so far, you give her the three sunflowers wrapped in transparent cellophane paper that you bought on the way.

 

The look on Laura's face becomes warm although the laughter that she releases is not the response you had expected. When you look at the flowers in your hand, you realize the surprise of having her underwear in your hands was too much, so much so that two of the flower stems have almost snapped.

 

Arrrggggh! Damn flowers from hell!

 

Laura takes the dejected looking flowers in her hands and approaches to give you a kiss on the cheek. The kiss makes you smile and think that things are finally starting to look up.

 

That only lasts for only a few seconds because immediately the blonde starts sneezing non-stop.

 

Laura looks at the flowers somewhat distressed.

 

"They are beautiful, Carm; But I'm allergic to pollen."

 

Perfect! This couldn’t get any worse.

 

“Fuck! Sorry, Cupcake," you reply sheepishly while looking at the floor and hoping to find no undergarments this time.

 

"Carm, seriously, stop apologizing so much. This is not your fault. Look, I'm going to put them in a glass of water on the window so I can see them when I wake up. They’re really beautiful. Okay?” Laura explains through sneezing.

 

You remove the flowers gently from her hand as you walk towards the almost non-existent kitchen and fill a glass with water. You put the flowers on windowsill outside to prevent the blonde from having another allergy attack.

 

"Good, I'm ready. Shall we go?" she asks, smiling again.

 

It's the first time you notice what Laura is wearing now; dark jeans that embrace her curves in a spectacular way, a navy blouse with dots and bows and a simple sweater in the same color. It’s all that’s needed to make the little cupcake look more than beautiful.

 

Hold your panties now, Karnstein! The date hasn’t even started yet.

 

And apart from all that, the most gorgeous thing about the woman in front of you is the excited smile on her face. And maybe, just maybe, not everything is ruined.

 

"Sure, Cupcake."

 

Wearing your helmet on one of your hands you walk alongside Laura as you descend the stairs of the building. Halfway down she slides her hand between yours to take it, entwining her fingers with yours. Yes, maybe you can still give her a perfect first date.

 

When she sees your motorcycle, Laura bounces excitedly on the tips of her feet. It’s too adorable for words.

 

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" you ask when you reluctantly let go of her hand to give her the other helmet.

 

The blonde bites her bottom lip, and you can’t help but remember how soft these are and how much you would like to taste them again.

 

"Never! My dad is so overprotective and says that motorcycles are death traps,” Laura replies a little nervously, but without losing the enthusiasm that she always radiates.

 

“Of course he does. Although I suppose it makes sense after you managed to fall headfirst into a trash can.” 

 

"It was just one time! It was when I was a child and in my defense, it was a big trash can compared to my size. "

 

"Not that much has changed, Cutie,” you tease.

 

"Hey! You're not much taller than me.” Laura responds, pouting. 

 

Ugh! Stupid adorable cupcake!

 

"At least I can walk next to trash cans without falling into them." you reply, making fun of her once again and Laura responds with a little slap on your forearm.

 

"Come on, Cupcake. We don’t have much time before we lose our reservation."

 

"Reservation? Uhm. That does sound luxurious. Am I properly dressed? Should I change again? I don’t want to feel out of place,” Laura says, fidgeting at her clothes.

 

"Breathe Buttercup, you look really nice. I'm sorry I didn’t say it before."

 

Laura's cheeks go red again, and her gaze becomes a little shy, just when you thought she couldn’t look more beautiful. Wrong!

 

To avoid embarrassing her any further, you taking the helmet from her hands and put it on her, making sure that it’s securely fastened. You think she’s suffered enough for the moment.

 

Mounting the motorcycle, you extend a hand to help Laura climb up behind you. With everything else that’s happened tonight, this is the first time that you notice the smell of the blonde invading all your senses. Her body clinging to yours makes electricity travel all over your body and her hands on your waist sneaking under your jacket, and the way her thumb begins to make circles above your abs is enough to make you shiver. 

 

You hope that you can focus your attention outside of these sensations of Laura invading your personal space and concentrate on the road.

 

When you start the motorcycle, Laura’s grip on your body tightens but fortunately that also stops the playfulness of her thumbs, and you can focus on your driving now. 

 

“Wow!"

 

It’s the first thing Laura says when she takes off her helmet after getting off the vehicle.

 

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" you tease again. 

 

"You're unbelievable," Laura giggles. 

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed your first time, Cupcake." With a wink, you elicit a warm laugh from the blonde. 

 

And by all the angels in heaven, you swear that it is the most wonderful sound you have ever heard in your life. You would give anything to hear her repeat it over and over again.

 

Laura takes your hand again when you walk to the restaurant, and it feels so natural.

 

When you reach the entrance, you hold the door open so that she enters first and Laura smiles at the gesture. You are so distracted by her reaction that you don’t notice the group of people who are leaving the establishment until one of them collides with you.

 

"Carmilla!" shouts a platinum blonde.

 

Not the blonde you want to scream your name tonight, though. 

 

“Elsie.” you say in an annoyed whisper.

 

"I kept waiting for your call," the obnoxiously drunk blonde drawls.

 

"I've been somewhat busy," you say, looking at Laura who is watching the scene curiously.

 

"You should have called me then. I could have helped you release some of the tension." Elsie leans toward you, caressing your arm suggestively with her fingertips. You flinch immediately from the contact.

 

"I don’t think so." you say, taking a step closer to Laura.

 

Elsie sweeps her gaze over the small blonde and with a grimace of displeasure, rolls her eyes.

 

"When you get bored of your new toy, call me,” Elsie sneers, gesturing with her hand and continuing on her way.

 

"Laura, I'm sorry, I ..."

 

"Carm, it's fine. I don’t expect you not to hang out with anyone else. It's not like we're exclusive,” Laura replies with a brief smile. But you still notice her discomfort and some disappointment in her voice.

 

"I haven’t…. hung out with anyone else, not since ... not since the game," you admit shyly, and Laura smiles again, taking your hand to retrace the path to the lobby of the restaurant.

 

"Just so you know, I haven’t either," Laura says bumping her shoulder with yours to comfort you. It succeeds, and now there is a smile on your face as well, as you walk up to the host.

 

"Reservation for Karnstein.” 

 

The host begins to look for your name on the list.

 

"Sorry, Miss Karnstein but your reservation has been canceled," the man says seriously.

 

"What?! But I’ve had that reservation for days,” you retort.

 

"That's right, but your reservation was scheduled for nine o’clock."

 

"And it has a grace period of fifteen minutes, that I checked when I made it."

 

“You're right. Unfortunately, those fifteen minutes are up,” he replies, pointing his finger at the clock hanging on the wall.

 

9:16 is the time on the useless device from the seventh gate of hell. 

 

"Seriously? It's only a minute!"

 

"We're sorry, Miss Karnstein; but seeing as it’s Friday, we have a full reservation list and our rules are very clear. If the diner doesn’t arrive in time, they forfeit their booking. There’s nothing we can do,” the host says, pompously dismissing your appeal.

 

"It’s okay, Carm, we can go somewhere else," Laura says. But she has to embrace you by the waist to get you out of the place before you hit the presumptuous dick. 

 

One minute! A single minute has set back your elaborate plans for the perfect date. You realize then, those sixty seconds could have been avoided if Elsie had spared you her nonsense.

 

"I'm so sorry, Laura," you bite the words, staring embarrassed at the ground.

 

"Hey, it's alright,” Laura says, lifting your chin so that you can look her in the eye. “Carm, it doesn’t really matter where we go. I just wanted to see you again and spend time with you.” states the blonde and you can see the sincerity in her eyes.

 

Renewed by Laura's gesture, you take her hand and start walking in a hurry. Laura has to hasten her pace to match your energy but doesn’t put up any resistance.

 

"Carm! Where are we rushing to?" she asks, giggling.

 

"I have an idea. Do you trust me? “ you ask Laura, stopping to face her.

 

The blonde bites her bottom lip once more and nods without saying anything else.

 

After a few minutes walking, you reach your destination.

 

"What is this?" Laura asks when she sees the small food truck.

 

"Oh, just the best ribs in the world!" you say with a broad smile.

 

Laura's face drops and you realize that once again, you’ve done something to spoil this date night.

 

"Ahm, I think I should have mentioned that I'm pescatarian," Laura admits ashamed.

 

You want to scream; all you want to do is let out all the frustration you feel right now. This is the last straw! This was not how this night was supposed to go; nothing you’ve planned has worked out. Laura is the one woman that made you put in some serious effort for a date, and everything has gone wrong.

 

You think if fate had implied that Ell may not be the right person for you, then on this occasion, there is no other way to read all the signs. You don’t deserve an opportunity with Laura.

 

She's not for you.

 

"Carm..."

 

"It's all right, Laura. I think I'd better take you home,” you say, feeling utterly defeated.

 

The blonde sighs in the same way and nods.

 

A few meters ahead, Laura hugs herself rubbing her hands over her forearms from the cold weather. Without thinking twice, you take off your jacket and put it over her shoulders. The blonde looks at you, but you shake your head to let her know that you’re not going to take no for an answer. She doesn’t put up a fight.

 

The return to Laura’s building is in complete silence. Neither of you makes any attempt at small talk, and though she stays by your side and then behind you on your motorcycle, it’s clear to you that the night's events have ruined the mood between both of you.

Laura hands you the helmet as soon as she gets off the motorcycle.

 

"Thanks for the night, Carm," the blonde says, giving you a tentative smile.

 

You start laughing at how ironic that sounds. What does Laura have to thank you for? The whole date was a disaster.

 

The little blonde looks bewildered by your reaction, and you get off the vehicle taking off your own helmet to finish this nonsense once and for all.

 

"Laura, you don’t have to be nice to me. It’s clear that all was in vain. I couldn’t even arrive on time, I made you change your clothes, I gave you something that aggravated your allergies, we ran into someone who made you feel uncomfortable, we couldn’t even have something to eat, and I took you to a place without considering you. Nothing went well ... "

 

Your explanation is cut off when Laura grabs you by your shirt collar and her lips collide with yours.

 

The sensation makes you forget everything other than the way those delicate, sweet pink lips caress yours. Your hands move to the blonde's waist when you’re biting her lower lip. After waiting all night to do it, or if you're honest, every day after the game, it’s finally happening at last. Laura lets out a small sound of pleasure that makes your knees weak.

 

She’s the first to break the kiss.

 

"I've wanted to do that all night.” says the blonde, breathing heavily.

 

"Really?"

 

The cupcake nods with her forehead still touching yours, and you do nothing but smile at the admission.

 

"Me too, Cupcake. I'm sorry things didn’t go as planned."

 

"Carm, that has been our thing. You went to that game on a date with another girl, I was there thinking about having a good time with my friends. Neither of us counted on that kiss. But I think that's the wonderful thing; life is not always what you expect. Even if you don’t believe it, that unexpected kiss was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, and I don’t regret anything, not the kiss, nor this date.” Laura says with a little giggle and taking your face in her hands.

 

"I can do better," you tell her as you reach out to put a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

 

"The kiss or the date?" Laura asked with a smile on her lips.

 

“Both." You clarify, moving closer to Laura to kiss her again.

 

"Do you want to come up?" asks the little blonde between kisses.

 

“Well, aren’t we eager, Cupcake?"

 

"Carm! I didn’t mean that. We can watch a movie and order pizza. "

 

"Uhm." You look at the blonde thoughtfully, and for a moment her face tells you that she’s afraid that you’ll refuse. 

 

"I mean, I want to do it, Cupcake. But I'm afraid that because of how things have gone tonight, the pizza ends up burning,” you say, wearing a smirk. 

 

Laura openly laughs and shit! Yes, that’s definitely becoming your favorite sound.

 

"Or it'll end up coming without cheese." Laura proclaims between laughter and kissing you again.

 

Favorite sound, favorite flavor. You couldn’t ask for more.

 

"Come on, we can at least be together," Laura says entwining her arm with yours and dragging you inside the building.

 

Halfway up the stairs, Laura puts her hands in your jacket.

 

"Carm! What's this?” she asks, showing off a small paper bag that she pulls out of one of your jacket pockets.

 

"That? It was just something I bought this afternoon when I left the school."

 

Laura opens the bag to look inside and her face lights up.

 

"A brownie!" she exclaims. "Oh, God! It's delicious!” Laura moans as she takes a bite.

 

And oh, God! The sound of ecstasy emanating from Laura's throat is even more delightful.

 

"It's a cookie dough brownie. They sell them in a small pastry shop near my apartment. "

 

"You must take me there on our next date!” declares Laura with the all the joy of a child who has just been told they’re going to Disneyland.

 

"I promise, Cupcake."

 

You promise her; as you promise yourself, from that day on, there is nothing you would not do to make the little cupcake by your side happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You see the Kudos ❤ button, you should click it!
> 
> Don't be shy and say Hi! my tumblr: [Mckarnstein Tumblr](http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/)


End file.
